List of Game Boy Advance mini-games in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken Purukogi (プルコギ): In this game, you control a blue bear. You go "Kogi" (to the right) with the A button, and you go "Pru" (to the left) with the B button. Watch the sequence the two first bears perform and repeat it when it's your turn. If you fail (as in the anime), you'll try to make up some excuses for it, but Bo-bobo will say not to worry. This game has appeared in all four Gameboy Advance games. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Majide!!? Shinken Shoubu Ninja Ochoboguchi-kun (忍者おちょぼ口君): In this game, you have to move Ochoboguchi-kun to the center area of the screen and move to get as many fish sausages as you can, while avoiding the black weights, which deduct points from your score at the end of the level. Move by pressing left or right, jump by pressing B and throw shurikens by pressing A. At the end your score will be calculated. The time will end when the flying clock finishes it's trip from the right to the left side of the screen. Bollenger Captain Ishida Mars de Pon (キャプテン石田の火星でポン): In this Space Invaders-style mini-game, you play as Tokoro Tennosuke. You move him by pressing left and right and press A or B to shoot the enemies that cross the top of the screen while trying to stop them from landing onto the the ground. You must be careful, as a single hit from the enemies will cause an instant loss, as well as if they destroy all the "nu" hankerchief shields. The game ends when the limit of 60 seconds finally ends. The Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Majide!!? Shinken Shoubu, this game is unlocked by entering Captain Ishida (キャプテンいしだ) as a save file name. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 9 Kiwame Senshi Gyagu Yuugou Han Soda (漢ソーダ) Denbo-Chan This game is unlocked by entering Achiyō (アチヨー) in the game file name menu. Star Boldier In this parody of Hudson's famous shooting game, "Star Soldier", you play as Bobopatchnosuke. This mini-game takes place on the same playing field as the original game, but Bo-bobo characters take the place of the enemies. At the end of the game, you enter a boss battle against Serviceman, who stands on top of a spaceship. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bakutou Hajike Taisen BoBomberman (ボボンバーマン): A classical 30-stage Bomberman with Bo-bobo as the main character. The enemies are Don Patch(s), Tokoro Tennosuke(s), Torpedo Girl(s), and boogers. This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Bo-bobo. Nu Exorcist (悪霊退散): In this game, you play as Tokoro Tennosuke. You must use the A and B buttons to shoot "Nu Beams" at the "Ne Demons" on screen (each button fires at one cross-hair), trying to kill as much of them as possible. This game be unlocked by pressing top left, bottom right, right, left, left, top left, up, right, right, bottom right, down, right, bottom right, and start at the title screen. Dengakuman Flags (田楽はた上げ): This is a simple game of moving flags up and down. Use the L button to move the white flag and the R button to move the red flag, and try to do what you're told. If you make a mistake, Dengakuman will scream at you with a demonic face. This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Dengakuman. Quiz Kegari de Pon (クイズ 毛狩りでポン☆): A 15-question quiz, with four possible answers to choose from. This game is unlocked by obtaining the Pon Taro card. THE ISAO In this game, you play as Denbo and smash pottery. Time your nun-chucks' strikes so that you press the A button when the arrow is as close to the top of the gauge as possible. This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Denbo. Kibahage Duel (キバハゲ デュエル): You play a game of Ganeme with the game's cards. Once your cards have been dealt, use the first option to change some of your cards (press up to pick the cards you wanna change) up to 2 times, the second option to reveal your cards and the third one to quit. This game is unlocked by obtaining the Kibahage card. Death Money Slot (デスマネー スロット): A slot game. You gamble your current points, and depending on the slot result, you may win more points. The characters that appear on the slots give a certain amount of points when lined-up: *Kabeo - 5pts *Suzu - 10pts *Gunkan - 15pts *Lamune - 20pts *Kinen - 25pts *Purupu - 35pts *OVER - 50pts *Halekulani - -100pts This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Halekulani. Nu Presenting Game (ぬ献上ゲーム): In this game, you play as Lambada, who is a servant of the Nu King, Tokoro Tennosuke. Pick the Nus that fall from the sky (or use the A button to pick them up from the ground), organizing them to form 3-Nus columns, and present them to the king. You get a bonus if you form three 3-Nus columns (a Nu Handkerchief). If a column gets more that 3 Nus, you lose. This game is unlocked by beating the story mode with Tokoro Tennosuke. Category:Video games